


Ark Dying

by ElectricalSun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic, Comic Book Violence, Comic Script, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Space Opera, scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricalSun/pseuds/ElectricalSun
Summary: An eclectic crew of scientists and professional spacers set off for the remote planet of Vanav to investigate a novel disease outbreak. On Gideon Station lurks a stranger, an alien imposter hiding among the underclass of dock workers and servants of the oligarchy. What are her motives? Why has she so hastily escaped from whatever distant star she came from? When their paths cross, will it bring about hastily woven strings of our reality?**written in comic book script format**
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Ark Dying

**Ark Dying #1  
“The Darwin”  
Written by electricalsun**

** PAGE 1. **

**Panel 1.** External shot of medium size, science class starship.

CAPTION: THE DARWIN.

 **Panel 2.** An east-Asian woman in her early 30s, NANA FORTIER, sits in by a large observation window aboard a spacecraft. She is sipping a cup of tea. The deck is comfortably decorated to resemble a living room.

  


** PAGE 2. **

**Panel 1.** Nana is scrolling through a tablet, a list of duties for the day. Among them “<< PRIORITY 1: REMIND JED TO REPAIR LAMINAR FLOW HOOD - LAB C>>”

 **Panel 2.** Nana selects an option on her tablet that reads “JEDNYAK”.

 **Panel 3.** Nana speaks to the tablet.

NANA: WORKING ON THAT FLOW HOOD, **JED**?

 **Panel 4.** CEDRIC (JED) JEDNYAK, a young, white man with long hair and coveralls appears on the screen. He is hunched over an open floor panel, working on some circuitry.

JED: NOT AT THE MOMENT, FORTIER. I’M A **LITTLE** —

 **Panel 5.** Jed recoils from a slight electric shock from the panel.

JED: **AAH!**

** PAGE 3. **

**Panel 1.** Jed composes himself and turns his attention to Nana.

JED: I’LL GET ON IT IN AN **HOUR** OR TWO. DID YOU HAVE HENRY RUN **DIAGNOSITCS**?

JED: AND TELL THE **OLD MAN** WE NEED TO ORDER MORE TOOTHPASTE, WILL YA?

 **Panel 2.** Nana appears somewhat annoyed.

NANA: HENRY SAID IT’S ONE OF THE **MOTORS**.

NANA: AND SHOW SOME **RESPECT**. THAT ‘OLD MAN’ IS YOUR C.O.

 **Panel 3.** Jed crosses his arms.

JED: I’M NOT MILITARY, AND NEITHER ARE **YOU** , FORT.

JED: BESIDES, YOU KNOW HE’S A BIG TEDDY BEAR NO MATTER HOW **SCARY** HE TRIES TO BE.

 **Panel 4.** Nana closes her eyes, a bit stressed, but lets the topic drop.

NANA: WHAT KIND OF TOOTHPASTE DO YOU **WANT**?

 **Panel 5.** Jed smirks.

JED: **COSMIC MARSHMALLOW.**

  


** PAGE 4. **

**Panel 1.** Nana waves her hand over the tablet.

NANA: DONE, FORTIER **OUT.**

 **Panel 2.** Nana leans back into her chair, taking another sip of her tea.

 **Panel 3.** Nana looks a bit surprised and annoyed when the intercom in the ceiling beeps.

INTERCOM: **FORTIER** , COME UP TO THE BRIDGE.

 **Panel 4.** Nana exits the room through a sliding door into a metallic hallway.

 **Panel 5.** Closeup of Nana scanning her metallic wristband on a door sensor

  


** PAGE 5. **

**Panel 1.** The door slides open, revealing a spaceship bridge beyond.

 **Panel 2.** OSIRIS (DUFFY) MCPHEE, a large white man with a beard, around late 60s, is seated in a leather chair. He gestures towards a simpler, empty seat by a console.

DUFFY: **FORTIER!** HAVE A SEAT.

 **Panel 3.** Nana takes a seat, as instructed.

NANA: WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU, **COMMANDER**?

DUFFY (off panel): NO NEED TO BE SO FORMAL WITH ME.

DUFFY: YOU’VE BEEN ON MY CREW FOR **NINE** YEARS.

 **Panel 4.** Duffy tents his fingers.

DUFFY: WE HAVE A **NEW MISSION** FROM CENTRAL.

DUFFY: IT’S A **BIG ONE** , AND I’M GOING TO NEED YOU TO TAKE THE LEAD. SOUNDS LIKE ANOTHER OUTBREAK.

 **Panel 5.** Nana frowns.

NANA: I HOPE IT’S NOT SALMONELLA **AGAIN**.

 **Panel 6.** Duffy leans forward slightly.

DUFFY: I’M JUST THE MILITARY MAN ABOARD THIS SHIP. I GO WHERE **ORDERS** TAKE ME, AND WE’RE HEADED FOR **VANAV** WHEN WE FINISH THIS SUPPLY RUN.

 **Panel 7.** Nana raises her eyebrows slightly.

NANA: WE’RE BEING SHIPPED TO THE **BOONIES**.

NANA: VANAV HAS, WHAT, TWO COLONIES?

  


** PAGE 6. **

**Panel 1.** Duffy gestures to a display of a colony map on a nearby workstation.

DUFFY: **One**. The other was a mining colony, but it’s been **abandoned** since the outbreak.

DUFFY: Everyone was evacuated to the **main settlement** since the illness broke out.

 **Panel 2.** Nana leans back in her chair.

NANA: Might have been a bad idea, depending on what we’re **dealing with**.

 **Panel 3.** Shot of Nana and Duffy sitting across from each other. Duffy glances down at his tablet.

DUFFY: Well, **brace yourselves**. You got some time because we’re going to be on Gideon Station overnight.

 **Panel 4.** Nana cocks an eyebrow.

NANA: SIR?

 **Panel 5.** Duffy chuckles.

DUFFY: OK, I TOLD THE **HIGHER-UPS** THAT WE NEEDED SOME REPAIRS THAT WE _TECHNICALLY_ DON’T NEED DONE RIGHT NOW, BUT, HELL—

DUFFY: FORTIER, I NEED **A DRINK**.

 **Panel 6.** Nana appears contemplative but pleased.

NANA: OVERNIGHT IT IS, THEN.

  


** PAGE 7. **

**Panel 1.** Shot of Duffy and Nana sitting across from one another.

DUFFY: ALRIGHT, THEN. I’LL SEND YOU THE **BRIEFING** AND **BACKGROUND DATA** FROM CENTRAL. PUT TOGETHER A SUMMARY FOR THE CREW AND **DO YOUR THING**.

NANA: CAN DO, **SIR.**

 **Panel 2.** Duffy stands and looks at Nana in a fatherly way.

DUFFY: YOU’VE GOT THIS, NANA.

 **Panel 3.** Nana is half-turned towards the bridge door, arm partially outreached for the sensor.

NANA: **THANK YOU,** SIR.

 **Panel 4.** The door slides shut behind Nana who looks down the hallway with an unreadable expression.

  


** PAGE 8. **

**Panel 1.** Nana strides down the hallway, past closed doors and branching hallway entrances. She speaks aloud to the ship’s AI, HENRY.

NANA: HENRY, IF IT’S SALMONELLA AGAIN, I WANT YOU TO THROW ME OUT THE **AIRLOCK**.

 **Panel 2.** Nana rounds a hallway corner.

HENRY (from ceiling panel): I CAN ARRANGE THAT, **LIEUTENANT**.

 **Panel 3.** Nana walks through an open doorway into the ship’s kitchen. Most of the interior is unseen.

NANA: **HEY** , JED, YOU GOT THAT—

 **Panel 4.** Close up on Nana.

NANA: UH, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS **DOING**?

 **Panel 5.** A group of shipmates are sitting around the galley table. Including Jed and the following:

ISAAC NEMES – a plain, middle aged, and vaguely nerdy looking man.

ALEXANDRA COY – a small black woman, a bit older than Nana.

GRAYSON WELLS – a lanky kid in his early 20s

They are very focused on their game of Dungeons and Dragons. Isaac speaks without looking up from his DM screen.

ISAAC: DUNGEONS AND DRAGONS.

  


** PAGE 9. **

**Panel 1.** Isaac clenches his fist in excitement.

ISAAC: AND WITH THAT **CRIT**!

ISAAC: THE OWLBEAR TAKES THIRTY DAMAGE!

 **Panel 2.** Nana makes her way to the coffee machine on the kitchen counter. In the corner of the panel, the table can be seen to continue playing, excitedly.

 **Panel 3.** Nana takes a seat between Wells and Jed at the table.

ISAAC (off panel): IT’S **DEAD**!

ISAAC: THAT’S IT FOR THE ENCOUNTER.

 **Panel 4.** Coy looks across the table at Nana. Coy is primmer and neater than her counterparts, her character sheet neat, her posture perfect.

COY: ANYTHING WE CAN DO FOR YOU, **LIEUTENANT**?

Panel 5. Nana lounges in her chair, finally relaxing after her long day of work.

NANA: JUST CHECKING IN. I’M GLAD TO SEE YOU’RE DONE WITH **PAPERWORK**.

NANA: THOUGH I’M SURPRISED TO SEE YOU PLAYING GAMES WITH THE **GUYS** , DOCTOR.

 **Panel 5.** Coy stifles a yawn with the back of her hand.

COY: IT’S THE BEST WAY TO RELIEVE **STRESS** WHEN WE DON’T HAVE **ALCOHOL** ON BOARD.

 **Panel 6.** Isaac is cleaning up his area behind the DM screen. He speaks jovially.

ISAAC: DOCTOR! SUGGESTING WE ABUSE ALCOHOL IN SUCH A MANNER?

  


** PAGE 10. **

**Panel 1.** Coy’s expression drops a bit. She seems tired.

COY: I AM **HUMAN** , TOO, NEMES.

NANA (off panel): WELL, IN THAT CASE, I HAVE **GOOD NEWS**.

 **Panel 2.** Shot of Jed, Nana, and Wells sitting on their side of the table.

JED: WOULD YOU NOT HAVE NEWS IF THE DOCTOR **WASN’T HUMAN**?

 **Panel 3.** Shot of the same three, Wells in foreground, Jed in background. Wells seems smug, Jed seems very annoyed.

WELLS: I THNK SHE MEANS ABOUT THE ALCOHOL, **SPARKY**.

 **Panel 4.** Jed rises from the table, angry.

JED: HEY **DON’T** FUCKING CALL ME SPARKY.

JED: I KNOW WAY MORE THAN YOU DO, **LAUNDRY BOY**.

 **Panel 5**. Isaac is pouring himself a cup of coffee, turning slightly to lightly scold Jed and Wells.

ISAAC: **BOYS** , SETTLE DOWN.

 **Panel 6.** Nana glares at Jed as he reluctantly begins to sit back in his seat.

NANA: **ANYWAYS** —

NANA: WE’RE GOING TO BE DOCKED AT GIDEON STATION TOMORROW AFTERNOON UNTIL LUNCHTIME THE DAY AFTER.

 **Panel 7.** Nana looks down at her tablet.

NANA: I SUGGEST EVERYONE IN THE SCIENCE DEPARTMENT READ THE **SUMMARY** I SENT YOU AND FORWARD ANY SUGGESTIONS TO THE GROUP.

 **Panel 8.** Coy and Isaac nod in agreement.

  


** PAGE 11. **

**Panel 1.** Nana turns to Jed.

NANA: JED, YOU GET TO MAKE SURE THE SHIP DOESN’T EXPLODE, IMPLODE, OR OTHERWISE MEET ANY **UNFORTUNATE** END.

NANA: AS LONG AS THAT’S TAKEN CARE OF, FEEL FREE TO DO AS YOU WISH ON **GIDEON**.

 **Panel 2.** Nana turns to Wells.

NANA: WELLS…

NANA: UM

NANA: DO **WHATEVER** YOU USUALLY DO.

 **Panel 3.** Wells frowns slightly.

WELLS: COOK. CLEAN. LAUNDRY. CAN DO.

NANA: YOU CAN GET HAMMERED AS LONG AS I HAVE FRESH SHEETS TOMORROW.

 **Panel 4.** Isaac shuffles some of the last papers as he puts away the DND set.

ISAAC: LIEUTENANT, WOULD YOU LIKE TO ROLL A CHARACTER AND **JOIN US** FOR THE REST OF THE CAMPAIGN?

ISAAC: I THINK **23e** HAS A LOT GOING FOR IT COMPARED TO 22.5. YOU MIGHT ENJOY IT.

 **Panel 5.** Nana smiles lightly, standing.

NANA: I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO **CALL IT** A NIGHT. GO OVER SOME TASKS FOR OUR STAY ON GIDEON. **MAYBE** EVEN READ A BOOK.

 **Panel 6.** Coy glances up at Nana disapprovingly.

NANA: I SHOULDN’T BE DRINKING THIS AT 10PM.

** PAGE 12. **

**Panel 1.** Coy’s expression softens.

COY: NO, PROBABLY NOT.

 **Panel 2.** Isaac walks past Nana and Coy, in the direction of the far side of the room.

ISAAC: DON’T TAKE SLEEPING ON DEMAND FOR GRANTED WHEN YOU’RE YOUNG. BY THE TIME YOU’RE MY AGE YOU’LL BE MISSING IT.

 **Panel 3.** Nana walks towards the open kitchen door.

NANA: MAKE SURE THE KIDS GET TO BED AT A REASONABLE TIME.

WELLS (off panel): HEY, WE’RE **ADULTS**.

 **Panel 4.** Nana walks down the hall, sipping coffee as she goes.

CAPTION: LIEUTENANT COMMANDER NANA FORTIER WRAPS UP ANOTHER DAY OF DUTIES.

CAPTION: SHE IS ONE OF THE FEW SOULS IN OUR QUIVERING UNIVERSE WHO SLEEPS SOUNDLY AT NIGHT.

CAPTION: WAVES OF PAST TRUMA QUELLED BY THE RYTHMIC LIFE OF A SPACER.

  


** PAGE 13. **

**Panel 1.** Duffy sits in a large leather chair, worn from decades of use. He reads an equally worn paperback novel, a rare luxury for a man who has made his life in space.

 **Panel 2.** Duffy looks up from his novel and speaks to the ceiling.

DUFFY: HENRY, **WAKE UP**.

  


** PAGE 14. **

**Panel 1.** A shot of the ceiling speaker through which Henry is speaking.

HENRY: GOOD EVENING, **COMMANDER**.

 **Panel 2.** Duffy closes his book.

DUFFY: WHAT **TIME** IS IT?

 **Panel 3.** A longer shot of the room. It is warmly decorated, but not flashy.

HENRY: 2200 HOURS, **COMMANDER**.

HENRY: MAY I SUGGEST PURCHASING A DESKTOP CLOCK DURING YOUR **TRIP** TO GIDEON STATION?

 **Panel 4.** Duffy narrows his eyes at the ceiling.

HENRY (off panel): ACCORDING TO THE INTERNET, THERE IS A **SALE** AT—

DUFFY: SASS ME AGAIN AND I’LL UNPLUG YOU FOR ANOTHER **SOLAR CYCLE**.

 **Panel 5.** Duffy seems satisfied with Henry’s response.

HENRY: IT IS 2200 HOURS ON TUESDAY, MAY ELEVENTH, 2145, COMMANDER

 **Panel 6.** Duffy holds his tablet.

DUFFY: HERE IS THE LIST I NEED YOU TO ORDER BEFORE WE DOCK TOMORROW. HAVE THEM DELIVERED **DIRECTLY** TO THE SHIP.

DUFFY: FIFTY TUBES OF COSMIC MARSHMALLOW **TOOTHPASTE** , SIX MONTHS OF SPOIL-FREE **RATIONS** – ASSORTED.

DUFFY: SIX MONTHS OF COFFEE – THE USUAL. FIFTY BOXES OF **IBUPROFEN**.

  


** PAGE 15. **

**Panel 1.** Shot of Henry’s ceiling speaker.

HENRY: DR. COY HAD ASKED ME TO REMIND YOU TO NOT TAKE MORE THAN 400 MILLIGRAMS AT A TIME, **COMMANDER**. CONSIDERING YOUR **STOMACH** PROBLEMS.

 **Panel 2.** Duffy takes a piece of sandwich off a plate on a nearby table.

DUFFY: OF **COURSE** SHE DID.

DUFFY: I’LL STRETCH IT OUT.

Henry (off panel): AS YOU SAY, COMMANDER.

 **Panel 3.** Duffy leans back in his chair.

DUFFY: A BOX OF ASSORTED **DRILL BITS**. THREE BOXES OF MICROSCOPE SLIDES – WITH COVERS. AND A SET OF NEW WATER FILTERS.

 **Panel 4.** Duffy takes a sip of amber liquid from a side table.

HENRY (off panel): ORDERING NOW, COMMANDER.

 **Panel 5.** Duffy leans forward and grips the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. He looks tired. And old.

 **Panel 6.** Duffy nods off in his chair.

  


** PAGE 16. **

**Panel 1.** Duffy awakes in his chair, groggily. The ship’s lights have dimmed at this time of night.

 **Panel 2.** Duffy looks up at the ceiling.He appears to be in some level of physical distress, most likely pain.

DUFFY: **HENRY** , TIME.

 **Panel 3.** Duffy stands up hurriedly, dropping his paperback to the side.

HENRY (off panel): 0120 **HOURS** , COMMANDER.

 **Panel 4.** Duffy slams open the door to his private bathroom.

 **Panel 5.** Duffy grips the edge of the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

DUFFY: KEEP IT **TOGETHER** , OSIRIS.

DUFFY: YOU’RE BETTER THAN THIS.

  


** PAGE 17. **

**Panel 1.** Duffy coughs violently into the palm of his hand.

 **Panel 2.** A closeup of Duffy’s hand after it is pulled away. It is speckled in blood.

CAPTION: OSIRIS MCDUFFY HAS KNOWN FOR MONTHS THAT HIS TIME IS RUNNING OUT.

CAPTION: A DISCIPLINED MAN WHO SURVIVE THE HORRORS OF WAR SLOWLY DRAGGED DOWN BY ONE BATTLE HE NEVER HOPED TO WIN.

  


** PAGE 18. **

**Panel 1.** External shot of a large space station, brightly lit, bustling with activity.

CAPTION: GIDEON STATION

 **Panel 2.** A single-person space pod launches from a large space carrier, heading towards the space station.

 **Panel 3.** The pod very distinctly flies past the docking bay.

 **Panel 4.** The pod flies into a small crevice in the station, barely large enough to fit.

  


** PAGE 19. **

**Panel 1.** Inside of a much smaller docking bay, likely the back of a warehouse, dimly lit, the door to the pod opens.

 **Panel 2.** A hooded, gloved figure emerges, stumbling from the pod and shouldering a black travel-sack.

 **Panel 3.** The figure moves quickly in the dim light, opening a door into a bright restroom set to the side of the warehouse.

 **Panel 4.** The figure tosses their travel-sack onto the sink counter.

 **Panel 5.** The figure removes their gloves to reveal skinny, purple hands. Clearly alien.

 **Panel 6.** Shakily, the figure unzips the bag.

  


** PAGE 20. **

**Panel 1.** The figure opens a bottle of pills that they removed from the bag.

 **Panel 2.** Still shaky, the figure pops a pill into their mouth (still hidden under the cloak).

 **Panel 3.** The figure’s hand slowly morphs into plump human skin, very pale.

 **Panel 4.** The figure looks into the mirror and pulls back their hood, revealing long, red hair and violet eyes.

 **Panel 5.** This “human”, CRYSTAL OREN, exits the restroom into the dim warehouse, now wearing spacer clothing.

  


** PAGE 21. **

**Panel 1.** Crystal exits the warehouse into a dimly lit alleyway in a bad part of Gideon Station.

 **Panel 2.** Crystal walks along the grungy streets packed with tough-looking individuals, keeping her hands in her pocket and her head held low.

 **Panel 3.** Crystal ducks into a dive bar.

 **Panel 4.** Ten pints later, Crystal sits at a dirty bar top, seeming relaxed, but not inebriated.

 **Panel 5.** A large, scarred hand grabs Crystal’s shoulder.

 **Panel 6.** The goons behind Crystal spin her around, sneering, and grab her roughly by the shoulders, fingers tight enough to leave bruises.

 **Panel 7.** Closeup on Crystals eyes, unearthly and narrowed. Calm, and threatening.

  


  


** PAGE 22. **

**Panel 1.** Crystal picks the man up by his throat with one hand using unearthly strength. His eyes are bulging.

 **Panel 2.** CRACK. His neck is broken and he is very, very dead.

 **Panel 3.** Having tossed her assailant to the floor, Crystal calmly strides out of the bar.

CAPTION: THE STRANGER.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to do an art collab with my writing, please let me know.


End file.
